


Novaturient

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Assassins & Hitmen, Memory Loss, Most of the time, Mystery Character(s), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), hunter Tommy, no beta we die like.. you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream Smp Au :))).Tommy is a hunter and Dream, Technoblade, and Wilbur and his targets. Not everything goes as planned and he ends up in a lot more trouble then he bargained for.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prompt/general idea

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I can’t write good so I apologize in advance. Anyway enjoy >:)
> 
> ALSO sorry in advance if the characters are ooc or not properly characterized :(

Tommy is a hunter and a damn good one. Commonly referred to as a monster by both his employers and his targets. 

Mostly on account of the fact that he finishes a job no matter the circumstances and will rip his targets apart with his teeth if he has to. 

Not to mention the 16 year olds ridiculous resilience against… like all death. 

On his free time it’s been said the boy’s cheerful and enjoys joking around, for those who have had the displeasure to work with the loud hunter it’s been said he acts similarly on the job and likes to make jokes with his targets even as he brutally slaughters them with his axe-bat.

Someone hires Tommy to kill Key political members of the dream smp as well as anyone he could deem a threat (i.e Dream, Wilbur, Probably Techno).

Tommy at first is reluctant to go complaining about how much work it’d be and how boring it sounds regardless. (He mostly complains about how he doesn’t even know who they are and what they look like)

When his employer offers him a rare disc and loads of gold and emeralds however he couldn’t refuse. 

Given pictures of his targets he goes on his merry way to find them and eventually killing them. He sets up a small camp site at the edge of the Dream Smp and starts planning the most efficient way to kill them. 

After planning and building several cobblestone.. you know he decides the best route is to kill Techno, then Dream and finish with Wilbur and anyone else. 

He heads to L’manberg to kill people and does catch Techno off guard alone in the hallway of the White House. He attacks him and starts doing some real damage before presumably Tubbo finds them and uses a fire hydrant to mcbonk him. 

Tommy is temporarily distracted which is really all techno needs. Presumably fight ensues.

I’ll probably plan the rest out later but it’s easier to just write this now and then use this as a blue print for the rest of the story.


	2. Tommy’s Pov (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets a epic gamer job :)

Tommy had liked the job well enough. Being a hunter was fun. Well sort of. It was fun until your target shot you. His least favourite job however was complicated jobs. Sure he was grateful but it always sucked when the targets were important. He internally groaned, ‘I’m going to get banned from another country’. 

He had been called to the “office” of his newest employer, “Sooo” Tommy fiddled with the ornaments on the desk “Whats the job big man?” He glanced at the face of his employer, he couldn’t really see their face which was fair, you know, in case Tommy got captured and ratted them out. 

Silence.

“Well? I have things to do big man! Come on talk to me, I’m your pal~” he gave them a large toothy grin.

He heard the big man sigh, “I need you to kill these three men, along with anyone else who could get in my way”

Tommy raised a eyebrow in false curiosity “Tell me more”

“I need you to kill; Dream, Wilbur Soot, and Technoblade”

…

Who????? They were important right? He was told he was killing political leaders but they can’t be that important right? Tommy’s never heard of them so they couldn’t be that important. 

His employer got up to leave and Tommy moved to stop them. “Woah woah woah woah woah! Cool your jets big man I need some more information then ‘Kill these three dudes you’ve never heard of before’ where are they?? What do they look like? Well??”

The big man made a surprised grunt like noise “you don’t know who they are?”

“Should I?”

Silence. 

“Fine I’ll get a picture of them, I’ll leave the package here. Be back in 10 minutes.”

Tommy scoffed “I never said I wanted the job, now did I? What do I get huh?”

Silence, this was starting to feel like a very annoying pattern.

“I’ll give you a once in a special disc and two stacks of gold and emerald blocks. What do you say?”

“What disc?”

“The last song sang by that famous singer. The only copy”

…

“Aww you know me so well! Fine you persuasive bitch, I’ll do it” Tommy grinned, now this was a one hell of a reward. He could never say no to expanding his disc collection after all.

I mean, with an offer like that how could he refuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me not even following my own plan-


	3. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy plans things, commits many not capable. Sorry in advance

Tommy had found the box when he came back. Inside were three pictures of what seemed to be a piglin looking dude with a crown, a man with a smiley face mask, and a dude with a beanie in a fancy looking suit. He had to admit the crown was cool. Tommy settled on taking the pig’s after he killed him. Not knowing exactly who was who he dubbed the Trio: Pig, Smiley, and Beanie. 

He liked Smiley too, they both had a mask! Tommy’s looked less stupid though. And on the job, it made it harder for locals to recognize him again. His mask was kind of like a whiteboard. You could erase and redraw.

There was also a thick folder filled to the brim with information about them. They lived in “L’manberg“ and “Dream Smp”. 

So Smiley was in the Dream Smp and the other two were with this “L’manberg” he scoffed at the name.

It sounded stupid.

So Smiley was Dream? God imagine the ego to name your country after yourself.

Regardless he decided to head to the new server continent that night.

After checking he had food and his trusty cape and bat he made a nether portal and entered well… the nether.

Since the folder said they had a pretty recognizable and huge chunk of the nether it wouldn’t be too hard to find a portal to the Continent.

Still, Tommy had spent literal hours looking in different portals and was already getting sick of the heat and the job. 

Even in his sickly state, he noticed George. Well, he didn’t quite see the older man but rather heard his call for ‘Dream’.

Tommy looked in the direction he heard the call and grabbing his weapon started the chase. George obviously ran for his life from this stranger who was definitely not Dream as he was all blond and lanky not to mention missing his signature axe.

Eventually temporarily losing the hunter George did in fact escape to the Smp but also happened to lead Tommy to their network of Portals.

Bingo~

Taking a random guess and deciding to not follow George this time assuming that he ran into the portal that contained his friend Tommy ended up near L’manberg.

Or at least what he assumed was L’manberg from the description.

Just happy to be out of what felt like an oven he headed in the direction of the forest and after a few days of walking ended up near the beach. 

Deciding this was a good enough campsite since he wouldn’t be here very long Tommy ended up doing mundane things like building a tent, a few other less than appropriate things out of cobblestone to assert his dominance over the local wildlife and kill some animals. Ok, a lot of animals but in his defence it was fun.

While eating he decided on one solid plan. 

Since the pig seemed to be the best fighter he died first. Then Dream before anyone can really get their guard up. Hopefully, he could strike before the bastard that got away alerted anyone of his existence. But it was probably too late for that.

Wilbur was said to be less of a fighter so he could probably go last. Then he’d kill that bitch with the goggle-like glasses. 

So Tommy waited for sunset to start his plan.

And start his plan he did.


	4. Tommy commits crimes also rip Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw for description of body mutilation.
> 
> Also Techno is probably not dead pog :)

Blah blah blah. Boring unimportant facts he doesn’t quite care to talk about and some mental mission impossible music and Tommy was in the White House. Since his plan was already a bit fucked cause of that goggles loser from earlier he’d just kill Wilbur or Techno. I mean whichever he saw first am I right?

Sneaking down the hall he spotted Techno and his glistening crown standing guard at a door. No expression he could pick up. 

His eyes locked with the crown. He really really wanted it.

Despite whatever logic he had left telling him to not do anything rash because if he’s guarding a door there’s obviously more people. He decided to sneak attack Technoblade.

And it sorta worked! He got first hit and the tall man went down. He reached for his weapon to arm himself but Tommy was already on that tossing it to the side and bashing the mans head in while he was getting hit and grabbed at.

He tried his best to not damage the crown but he could probably fix it if need be. Regardless there was a lot of blood and he felt himself grin with giddy as he very very patiently waited for the pig to die so he could take that crown!

“I can’t wait to wear that crown” he stated, not really excepting his target to answer. Mostly because he could see through all of the blood how mutalated his face was getting. The dents and cuts, Tommy would figure he got an eye as well. He had mostly been ignoring Technoblade’s grunts and other yelly sounds in favour of listening to himself speak and chuckle at what he at least thought were very funny jokes and bits. Personally Tommy was mildly surprised that Technoblade could make any noise, he figured his tongue and throat had ended up unharmed despite the consistent bashing in of his skull.

And just as the bastard was starting to go limp he felt something hit the back of his head. 

H a r d.

Ohhh right the other people thing.

He felt the blood drip down his face. Momentarily stunned he turned around to see this tiny brunette kid holding a dented fire hydrant. 

His previous grin became something more like a snarl, chuckling he turned to fully look at this, this  **_child_ ** “Oh ho ho you son of a bitch, I’ll squish you like an endermite” he stood up from his previous position a top Technoblade in favour of approaching the bitch he hit him. He raised his bat to bash the little shit’s head but he squirmed away. So instead of turning his head into the equivalent of a cherry gusher left in the hot sun on a playground he got the child in the shoulder. Watching as he tried to get away scrambling to get his footing, Tommy raised his bat once more to finish him off in one go. That’s when he felt an axe enter his back.

He bit his cheek until his mouth was filling with blood. 

He barely had the time to react before the man who he had assumed was at least half dead was trying to kill him.

Clearly he needed to think out his plans better.

Despite the fact he was now narrowly dodging being beheaded and the fact his favourite bat was now in two pieces Tommy was still pretty sure he could win this.

Discarding the mask and pulling out a smaller knife he had he attacked.

That’s also about the time he noticed that he had suited up in full netherite. He glanced at his knife and decided to aim for the neck. 

So that’s what he did stabbing the prick in the neck which was followed by Tommy being thrown into a wall.

Which hurt like a bitch being honest.

He watched Technoblade pull out the knife and toss it onto the ground. He got back up observing the situation momentarily before taking action once more.

Left without a weapon Tommy really had no choice other than to use his teeth, which was not preferable regardless he had a job to finish and he planned on finishing it. 

Bearing his teeth he jumped onto the pig and started ripping into his throat the child yelling out a fearful ‘TECHNO’ and he felt the child try to grab at him. To do something but Tommy knew his efforts were in vain.

He could feel the warm blood rushing into his mouth and his mildly rinkled his nose in distance. That’s around the time the kid hit him again, which didn’t really surprise him the second time. Instead he finished pulling out the skin and stood up to watch as the Pig grabbed at his neck. Bleeding out, not that he wasn’t already bleeding out but now more.

He spat out the skin, I mean otherwise he’d have to eat it and he didn’t really want to do that.

He snickered at the sight and rubbed, or rather.. smeared, the blood on his face. He turned to look at the child still trying to help the man who was as good as dead anyway. 

He was crying? Crying wasn’t going to save anyone. Especially not the pig. He approached the child and wrapped his hands around his neck tightening his grip as the child struggled. “If you didn’t” he grunted slightly as the kid grabbed at his hands and kicked at him “butt in you wouldn’t have had to die” 

That’s when that fucking pig threw the axe into his arm. Not his good arm but still. He was holding his neck and looked barely conscious. He should have been  _ dead _ but whatever. Mostly on account of the fact he got an axe to the arm Tommy let go of the kid and totally didn’t make a noise in pain. That would have been lame

On the pigs command the small child ran back into the room. Tommy rolled his eyes and glanced from the axe to Technoblade to the axe so on and so forth. “Well this really isn’t my day is it?” 

With enough effort he did however pull out that axe. Despite the fact he was now bleeding he held it firmly in his other hand loosening and tightening his grip before nodding in approval. He did have to say that the pig did have a good taste in weapons. He’d probably take this too to replace his bat.

“Thanks for the weapon.”

Thus continued the blood shed coating the walls in red. Now not naming names but Tommy may have bit the other man and maybe ripped out some flesh for a second time before being pulled off but who could really say. And said other human may have stabbed him in the shoulder and then again in his leg.

All that needed to be known was Tommy was definitely in worse condition here and he felt himself start to become a bit dizzy from the whole blood loss thing.

He looked at the walls, “I hope you don’t mind the redecorating but I really would like to kill you so I can go home and stuff” 

Not looking at Technoblade was definitely a mistake because he ended up hit over the head.

Very very hard.

Already halfway to unconscious town from the blood loss he could barely squeeze out a quaint “Pussy” before blacking out. But not before he saw Technoblade collapse first. He gave out a gurgly chuckle as blood dripped out of his mouth and he watched the child and two other armed men walk out into the bloody room making squishy sounds with their shoes.

God he should have just killed him.

Today was really not Tommy’s day.


	5. Tommy captured pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw// p*king mentioned, also bodily mutation/general violence also mentioned/written about.
> 
> Tommy does bad things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn’t read the Dream Smp wiki in a weak willed attempt to properly write these characters and fail miserably :).
> 
> Anyways did y’all miss me 😼   
> Hope that the longer chap makes up for me going Mia for like a month-

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was he had dried blood caked on his face and hair. Not just that but his shirt was dried to his body from the blood that had previously soaked it. Silently he groaned about how he would need to get a new shirt after completing this mission. But honestly he wasn’t sure how much of this blood was actually his.

Second thing he noticed was he was tied to a chair in a cell. Which was a bit extra to say the least. His mouth tasted like blood, not surprising but something to note regardingless.

He looked for a guard and found one, it wasn’t Technoblade but that kid he saw earlier. Aka the kid he planned to kill and the very same kid he did in fact injure. He stared at the kid, he looked immaculate minus the barely visible bandages. That and the fact he kept looking at Tommy with this scared look in his eyes. Like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes were all wide and shit. It was kinda pushing him off if he was forced to be honest. Glancing momentarily at the rest room he noticed that it was just… well best way to describe it was bland. There was literally nothing here. He struggled a bit against his binding and found that they weren’t the greatest. He could probably break these with enough time. Now he just needed time. Tommy locked eyes with the kid and he gave the best smile he could, especially considering his current condition, and with a surprisingly croaky voice said 

“Nice room, reeeaally cozy”.

The kid looked hesitant to talk to him and kept nervously glancing at the door. Or rather his future exit. Seeing that there wasn’t any windows. He then realized they were just.. awful at patting people down. He had a knife on him. A whole ass knife! How the fuck did they not realize that??? Jesus how did they not get assassinated already. Well it wasn’t his problem, he started to cut the rope around his wrists.

He had to admit he didn’t do a very good job seeing that he got captured but in his defence most of the time when he goes to kill someone and starts bashing their head in they stay dead. Seriously, that pig should have been neck deep in hell but despite all that the bastard didn’t die. It was kinda charming, then again the not dying thing was also very annoying and was only charming because it reminded Tommy of himself. So that’s what it feels like to try and kill him. Of course not that people ever really get that opportunity. The kid looked at him for a while and then looked away.

“Ok, you’re the quiet type. I can appreciate that”

Jesus whats with everyone and just not speaking and shit. 

“Say what the fuck is a 14-16 year old doing here anyway?” I mean the kid had to, at best, be his age. He was so small.. and skinny… and small. Did he mention that the kid was short? Cause he was. Or maybe Tommy was just incredibly tall.

After a moment of silence he replied with “I’m 17”

Oh.

That was unexpected. Did he still get to call the kid ‘kid’ because technically he was Tommy’s elder. He made a face which the kid didn’t seem to notice. He really didn’t want to think about that.

“What are you gonna do with me? I’d assume try to get information and then kill me. Well I’m sorry to say but you’ll just have to kill me cause I got nothing to say.”

A very expected silence came and the room remained silent.

After some time a.. a furry? Like a furry. Well a fox. In a hat. A tall fox in a hat. Fox boy. Absentmindedly Tommy raised an eyebrow and in a louder voice then he thought it’d be said “Oh.. it’s a furry” 

And immediately the furry glared at him, well this was off to a great start. “Sooo Fox boy, what’s your deal?” The furry’s face twisted into a very pissed off frown that meant Tommy needed to stop talking. Then again he never really liked rules. “Aww what’s wrong? You angry?” the rope was basically already broken. He just needed this bitch to open the fucking door. Which meant taunting. The furry muttered “Fuck you” in a tone dripping with venom. If looks would kill Tommy would be six feet in the grave already. 

“What’s that? Speak up I can’t hear you through your fursuit bitchboy” Tommy chuckled and the furry looked very very upset by that. “I said ‘Fuck you’” “Wow bullying a kid tied to a chair in a cell? Aren’t you just the coolest kid on the block huh?” Thats around the time the furry opened the cell. Blah blah blah the finer details are irrelevant Tommy didn’t really wanna dwell on it.

Sooo. Now he had a knife to the furry’s neck and the fox boy was struggling. He was shouting and Tommy rolled his eyes. “Shut up before I cut out your vocal cords you brick” the fox kept making noise so Tommy sorta cut him. Not like he actually cut out his vocal cords in case he needed those but he did stab him in the leg. Semi dragging the now wounded furry to the door Tommy tested it and it opened. He chuckled and remarked “Your security system is shit” 

He continued dragging the now less noisy and wounded fox around looking for his targets. “Say furry do you know where Wilbur and Technoblade are?” He didn’t expect no answer and he didn’t get one. It was probably something about ‘loyalty’. Tommy snickered to himself as he walked through the halls. Loyalty never lasted in the face of fear. He couldn’t wait to watch these little soldiers and their loyalty crumble under his foot. The very thought made Tommy grin.

He could  _ hear _ the rest of this motley crew scramble to get their little furry boy back. He read the signs on the doors. 

Bingo~

He found the infirmary and letting go of the furry he walked inside looking for that pig. Opening curtains he said to no one really in a light hearted sing-songy tone “Teeechnooo. Come out come out wherever you are~” 

He waited for a bit but didn’t hear anything so he continued his search. Then he realized that the pig wasn’t in here.

Then he heard the sound of a crossbow being loaded. 

Slowly turning around Tommy saw beanie. Cold,  **angry** , brown eyes staring deep into his soul. He looked slightly more scary then the photo. I mean as scary as a angry puppy. “Drop the knife” 

Tommy stared at the cross bow as colours danced across the surface making the bow look like the surface of a bubble about to pop. All soapy and shit. All that he knew for sure was it was enchanted. Another thing to note was the tip of the arrow was coated with a dark gray almost a sort of muted blue. Which meant potion. Which meant bad news.

Regardless he could probably handle the effect and he did need to kill beanie. He tightened his grip on the knife and his neutral expression turned into a more devilish grin. “Well.. while I’m here” 

So he launched himself at Wilbur. Got shot in the shoulder. He felt like shit. Like genuinely but he wasn’t any slower and he wasn’t dead so it didn’t matter. He stabbed Wilbur. Not were he planned mind you but he did. He ended up also stabbing Wilbur in the shoulder, missing the mark which was the neck mostly on account of his arms beginning to feel like jelly. Chuckling Tommy muttered a quiet “Huh. Fuck” and then pulling the knife out again he stabbed Wilbur in his hand before he could reload. Wilbur yelled, Tommy cackled. Then the furry came in when Tommy wasn’t looking and shot him again. Like fucking hell. 

The world was spinning. Not like kiddie rollercoaster spinning like that weird disc spinning thing that moved the disc you were in and the machine at the same time. Tommy  _ wanted _ to get his knife back but also he saw 4 of them and sorta felt like puking.

He groaned in frustration “God why can’t you people just kill me”

That’s also when he passed out. 

When he came to he was in a cell. Made of obsidian. He wasn’t tied to anything but the cage was definitely better. And they actually took his clothes. He was changed into a dull looking but soft white shirt with red sleeves. There was a name for these but he couldn’t actually remember it. He also had no shoes on and these brown slacks. It was.. different. Not bad but different. It wasn’t a cloak or his black turtleneck or his cargo pants with all the trinkets and weapons hidden in them. But it was ok. He wouldn’t actually see anyone.

After what felt like an eternity the furry and the kid(?) came in and put these huge chunky metal cuffs on Tommy that looks like big connected metal gloves. He was blindfolded and lead to a dark room.

Unceremoniously sat on a very uncomfortable chair and  _ chained _ to the desk and chair and patted down again and only then did they take off the blindfold. Talk about extra before.

He was sat across beanie, glancing around he saw that the whole room looked pristine. A lot cleaner than any interrogation room would be. It looked… new to say the least. Tommy was flattered to be their first. “So.. is this an interrogation or something?” Beanie gave him a curt nod.

Tommy laughed. “Sure sure, what questions do you have?” He was curious. Really though. He wasn’t going to answer any questions regarding the mission but he was more than willing to entertain them.

Beanie didn’t show any emotion but glanced at a journal and picking up a pencil after a pause he said. 

“Who are you”

That was a easy answer really. After some consideration he decided answering questions about himself wouldn’t changed much. Worst thing that happens is after the mission ends someone tries to kill him for revenge. Not that that doesn’t already happen. It’s not like Tommy was exactly trying to keep his existence hidden or anything.

“I’m Tommy”

“No I mean like, occupation, age, any sort of relevant backstory maybe?”

They didn’t seem to know that their doing. I guess people don’t try to assassinate them often.

“Ok. Uh Tommy, 16, I kill people I guess. No relevant backstory” 

Beanie was writing something down.

“So, how’s the pig doing?”

The room fell silent and he could  _ feel _ Beanie’s glare. If he was anyone else he might have shivered or something.

Still he didn’t say anything or really do anything other than glare. This was, weirdly enough, the calmest interrogation hes ever been a part of.

“Okaay no answer then.” He looked around 

The room was tense, Beanie looked him up and down. “Why are you here”

Should he answer that? I mean. He could just say he’s here to assassinate him. It’s not a lie. And it would be hard to try and pass anything else considering the fact that he’s already wounded everyone in this room, and has already talked about wanting to kill multiple people here. After a bit more thinking he just answered

“To kill you, maybe steal shit, see the sights. Blah blah you know how it is”

Beanie gave him a stare. Then there was more questioning blah blah boring boring. Tommy had done a lot of zoning out then.

Afterwards he was brought back into the cell. But they didn’t take off the glove like cuffs they put on him before. Otherwise it had been pretty uneventful. People came in every once and a while to gawk and stare at him.

There was some tall fuck with shades on. There was a woman. Neither spoke. 

The woman didn’t even fully come inside, it looked like she was delivering something and took a peak out of curiosity. Tommy grinned and she quickly left. But strangely enough not out of fear. She didn’t look scared whatsoever, she had a look of satisfaction. Like she finally finished a hard crossword. She had a look like she finally had all the puzzle pieces and didn’t need to know more. It was a strange look, he didn’t see it very often. 

The dude with shades came inside fully. With his long legs walked all the way up to him. Tommy couldn’t see his eyes. Tommy didn’t like that he couldn’t see his eyes. He didn’t like how the man with the shades didn’t give him any expression. He reminded Tommy mildly of a shadow. The man with shades existed but not quite. If you understand what he’s trying to convey anyway. The man with shades didn’t have any particular look to him. No discernible features other than the shades. He’d be very forgettable if he changed into casual clothes. Secretly Tommy thought that he would have made a good hunter. Tommy couldn’t think of anything to say, he just felt.. uneasy. Tommy had decided he disliked the man with the shades. 

So nothing of importance happened. Tommy’s best bet of getting out of here was waiting until another interrogation. Tommy didn’t get interrogated often but this wasn’t his first time. Usually interrogations ended with him soaked in blood with flesh in places flesh should not be in.

While Tommy enjoyed the job he did not enjoy always being covered in blood. He silently wondered if it was too late for a career change. He’s been a hunter ever since he could be a hunter. Which was like 7 years old. So he guessed it was already too late to change his job. 

He learned a lot from the job. He learned how to read and how to write. He learned how to protect himself, how to hurt others. He was given his name from his old teacher. He missed him. He missed a lot of things, but he couldn’t afford to miss things anymore. He missed his old teacher, he missed the warmth of another human being, positive human contact anyway. He did not, and would not miss the negative ever. He missed having a home, and the way food used to taste, and how a it felt to sleep on a mattress. He missed having clean hair and how when he looked in a mirror he used to see bright blue eyes like someone put a tropical ocean in two dinner plates. Nowadays Tommy didn’t see many mirrors but when he did he saw dull blue like dirty jeans or a rock. Zoning back into his surroundings seeing someone in the room he realized he didn’t even notice them coming in and if they didn’t want information from him he’d be dead.

He missed being able to get lost in his thoughts.

It was the middle of the night. Or at least Tommy thought it was the middle of the night. Regardless it was a surprise some bastard came in to talk to him. He recognized that face. He recognized it because of how odd it was. Not like horrifically mutalated odd but like ‘oh that’s slightly different from the norm’ odd. He couldn’t quite describe it with words in English. There was probably several different languages he could use to describe it. Maybe with enchanting table language. Runes that is. Tommy gave a small grin “Heya pal” the bastard responded in a very very familiar voice. “I can’t let you expose what I’ve done” 

o h.

This was the son of a bitch who got him into this mess.

“Oh you stupid fucking prick” he struggled against his bonds as they entered with a syringe filled with god knows what.

So this is how he’s gonna die. In a stupid obsidian cage in a stupid country surrounded by stupid people.

So he struggled, and he bit and tried to hit them with the cuffs. But despite all his efforts Tommy still got injected.

There was a dull pain pounding behind his eyes now. His tongue felt swollen and he felt sick. Like he ate too much or had food poisoning or something. Regardless he felt terrible, and tired. Very tired. His brain and ears felt like they were filled with cotton. His last conscious words were “Fuck you, no matter what you do now I’ll fucking rip your throat out and eat it like a fancy steak”

The last thing he heard was “If you can remember to I’d like to see you try”

Today was seriously really not Tommy’s fucking day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Suggestions? Gimme :)


End file.
